A Rose For Emily
by AudiLion
Summary: Emily can't stand Downstairs anymore, so she goes to Elder Gutknecht for a potion so she can enter The Land of the Living. When she is given the potion, Elder Gutknecht tells her that if by chance she meets her One True Love, she will be able to live up above. Will Emily find her One True Love? And if she does, will she be able to have her second chance?


A/N: No I'm not dead! Sorry about not updating in A LONG TIME but I've been busy! And soon I'll be busier because instead of volunteering, I'll have a real job. But for now I've just finished with my marathon of Tim Burton movies and the last one I watched was "The Corpse Bride," which is one of my favorite movies of all freaking time! So anyways, I should start writing…. Oh, Happy early Thanksgiving!

_Emily can't stand Downstairs anymore, so she goes to Elder Gutknecht for a potion so she can enter The Land of the Living. When she is given the potion, Elder Gutknecht tells her that if by chance she meets her One True Love, she will be able to live up above. Will Emily find her One True Love? And if she does, will she be able to have her second chance?_

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of "The Corpse Bride" no matter how much I want to.

This is Un-beta'd so far.

A certain blue-haired woman sat sullen on a bench high-up from the bustle of Downstairs. Emily just couldn't take it anymore, the pretending that she was happy down here even though Downstairs was a very festive and joyful place. She thought often of her past, of when she was alive and thought nothing could go wrong until that one fateful night. She had her life taken away and cut short because that one man, whom she thought she loved. had decided to be a greedy bastard.

Emily looked up when she saw Scraps, the one person- or thing, that could actually make her smile. "They there boy!" She said with a wide smile while scratching underneath his chin. Scraps barked and wagged his tail eagerly. With a chuckle, Emily scratched his spot. The corpse had found the dog when it was just a box filled with bones and a red collar with the name of the dog and it's owner. Ever since then, it's like Emily is Scraps' owner. The animal cocked it's head in a worried way and barked questionably, as if to say 'Is everything okay?'

"No boy, everything is not okay…." Emily said gloomily. Scraps poked her chest comfortingly and whined. Emily gave him a sad smile and gently plucked him off her lap to set him on the ground. "I'm going to visit Elder Gutknecht," she said before standing up and gracefully walking to Elder's place.

Upon arriving, Emily heard Elder Gutknecht say, "My dear child, something is troubling you," said the old skeleton. He hobbled down the great steps made of books and rapped his worn-smooth cane against the rickety floor. "Care to tell me what it is?" He asked.

With a sigh, Emily spilled. "IwanttogoUpstairs!" She said, Elder almost missing it completely.

"And why do you want to go Upstairs?" He asked, fully aware of the reason.

"I- I need to know why, Elder. I need to know why Barkis did what he did to me. And I also miss the moonlight, and the feeling of wonder. Elder, I miss everything about Upstairs. I know you think that I should give Downstairs a chance, but I have. I'm not happy here. Is there anything you can do Elder Gutknecht? Please?" The corpse pleaded, nearly falling to her knees to beg if her cries didn't work.

The old skeleton rubbed his beard for a minute and nodded with a grunt. "I think there is one thing that will work, but I warn you-" Elder started before Emily interrupted.

"Yes! Please Elder?" The dead woman said as she clutched her hands to her chest in anticipation.

"Let me finish girl! I was going to warn you," Elder Gutknecht stated as he climbed to his alter, "that there is a catch if you go back up to the Land of the Living."

Emily looked puzzled, watching Elder as he set up the potion for her. "Well what's the catch," she asked as he handed her an old gold goblet filled with smoky red liquid. It smelled like a flower, but Emily couldn't quite place her finger on which one.

"When you drink from that cup, you will be given seven days time to live in the Realm of the Living. But if by chance you meet your One True Love you will have a second chance to live your life until you die once again," Elder Gutknecht said. "If your One True Love-" Elder started, but stopped when he saw Emily dunk her head back, drinking the bitter liquid.

"Bleh.." Emily spat, the taste sticking to her tongue. Elder was about to protest but it was too late now. "So what happens now?"

"Patience child.." He said right before a powdery cloud of blue started to swirl around her. The winds twisted her dress between her bones and leg and her midnight blue hair began to tangle in the dried, dead flowers of her crown.

"Wha-" She started before collapsing to the ground, fainting. Elder Gutknecht watched while shaking his head. Right before she drank the potion, he was about to tell Emily something incredibly important. But it was too late now and there was nothing he could do to reverse it.

Emily woke up, her breathing hard and quick. "Wait…. " She spit out. _I'm breathing… I'm BREATHING! _Emily scrambled to sit up, and when she did she was hit with incense dizziness. _And I have a pulse… _She slowly stood up, lifting her mother's old wedding dress up to look at her leg. "It's.. A leg! Not bones anymore." Her hands flew up to the spot in her rib cage that was exposed, but she only felt warm, soft, smooth flesh in it's place. Emily let out a gasp and she started laughing. "Oh thank you Elder!"

Emily ran, losing the flower crown and veil along the way. She ran to the crick where her dad taught her to ice skate and skidded to a stop. She looked into the ice, using it as a mirror and she gasped in response. She stared at herself, remembering. Emily touched her soft black curls, and looked into her ocean blue eyes. Her skin was a peachy color and her cheeks were rosy from the cold. A tear fell onto the ice and she smiled, her deep red lips framing her straight teeth.

She looked up when a twinkle caught her eyes and saw her old home in the distance. Biting her lip, Emily slowly headed in that direction. After a while of walking, she heard a voice. It's owner was saying… Vows. And oh so beautifully. Emily followed his voice to a tall, slim man with dark hair.

Emily heard a snap and when she looked down, she saw she had stepped on a twig. The small sound caught the attention of the man and looked to see Emily with his darker than night eyes.

"I'm sorry!" She squeaked.

Victor just stared at the woman in her stunning beauty. Lovely dark hair and the most gorgeous blue eyes. But he then thought of Victoria and scolded himself. "It's fine. Are you alright?" He asked her, taking notice of her ratted clothes.

"Oh I'm fine!" Emily smiled and waved her hand. "You are?"

"I'm… Victor." He managed after getting himself together. "And you?"

''Why I'm Emily. Emily Knowles."

A/N: So what did you think? Yay? Nay? Okay? Well whatever it is, R&R and I don't care about flames. Haters can hate.


End file.
